THE DEATH SONG OF LOVE
by Kuroi to Akai
Summary: Terjadi sebuah tragedi persahabatan yang berujung dendam antara Miku, Kaito dan Gakupo. Loh? Kok isoo? So, Bagaimanakaaah kisah selanjutnya! *PenitiBross mode*, Mau banget banget tau? Nyook direview ..


**Misdaaaang ... ^^  
**

**Ini fanfict ane yang pertama, maklum lah kalo rada ga danta .. ehehee XDD  
moga ente" semua suka yah? XDD**

**ENJOY THE FANFICT, GUYS ^^  
**

**THE DEATH SONG OF LOVE**

**=====By : Vocaloiders FC=======  
**

Hatsune Miku, Kaito Shion dan Gakupo Kamui telah bersahabat selama 4 tahun, tepatnya sejak mereka bertemu saat dibangku kelas 7 SMP. Kemudian mereka sepakat untuk melanjutkan sekolah ke Vocaloid Academy jurusan musik, meski mereka harus rela meninggalkan kampung halaman mereka di Project Diva Town dan hijrah ke Crypton Future City, kota dengan sejuta impian dengan fasilitas modern dan terkenal dengan glamournya.

Awalnya, persahabatan mereka berjalan menyenangkan, namun rasa dendam Gakupo mulai muncul sejak tahu bahwa Kaito dan Miku berpacaran. Sebenarnya Gakupo tidak melarang mereka berpacaran tetapi sikap mereka terhadapnya berubah drastis. Setiap ada tugas kelompok mereka hanya berkerja berdua, sedangkan mereka membiarkan Gakupo kerja sendiri. Selain itu, sikap berlebihan dalam berpacaran Miku dan Kaito kembali ditonjolkan saat sedang jam istirahat. Mereka sering asyik mengobrol berduaan sedang Gakupo tidak ada yang menemaninya. Saat Gakupo meminta bantuan kepada mereka ternyata tidak ada respon sama sekali bahkan cenderung membiarkannya.

Perlahan, Gakupo mulai jengkel dan tidak memiliki orang lain untuk dimintai pertolongan. Ia merasa persahabatan mereka sudah tidak seperti dahulu lagi, merasa diasingkan sedangkan yang lain seperti tidak peduli lagi kepadanya. Sikap arogansi Gakupo juga mulai tampak, padahal sebelumnya ia bisa dibilang anak yang ceria dan terbuka. Ia juga mulai sering merenung, jarang berbicara, tertutup dan prestasinya juga semakin menurun. Hingga akhirnya rasa dendamnya semakin membara dan tidak terbendung lagi, ia hanyut dan bergelut dengan emosinya yang tidak karuhan.

Muncul niatan yang sangat mengerikan dalam hatinya, yaitu melakukan pembunuhan. Iya, ia berniat untuk membunuh kedua sahabatnya tersebut.

Suatu hari, Gakupo melihat Miku sedang sibuk mengerjakan beberapa tugas ekskul di ruang OSIS. Memang, Miku termasuk salah satu siswa yang aktif sekaligus sibuk sehingga tidak jarang ia pulang telat.

Saat Gakupo memastikan bahwa sekolah sudah sepi, ia pun segera menemui Miku di ruang OSIS sambil membawa sebotol minuman air mineral yang sudah dicampur dengan obat tidur.

(Gakupo mengetuk pintu)

"Eh, Gakupo?", sahut Miku terkejut. "Tumben kok kamu belum pulang? Aku kira sudah tidak ada orang lagi selain aku di sekolah.."

"(tertawa kecil) Hmm, iya..", gumam Gakupo. "Aku mau nemenin kamu disini, boleh?"

"Oh, benarkah?", tanya Miku. "Kamu perhatian banget sama aku.. Tapi…, kok tumben nggak biasanya kamu baik banget sama aku? Aku kan juga udah biasa pulang telat?"

"Hari ini, aku juga nggak tahu kenapa?", kata Gakupo. "Kayaknya aku ngerasa khawatir aja sama kamu.. Oh iya, kok Kaito nggak nemenin kamu di sini sih? Kan dia pacarmu?"

"Hmm, dia memang nggak bisa lama-lama di sekolah..", jawab Miku. "Setiap malam dia sibuk nge-band, jadi yaah.. Aku juga nggak boleh maksain kehendak, kan? Lagipula kan setiap orang punya kesibukan masing-masing…"

"Benar juga apa katamu..", sahut Gakupo. "Tapi boleh laah sesekali kamu minta temenin sama Kaito, pasti temen-temen band nya juga ngerti, kok.."

(Miku hanya tersenyum sambil melanjutkan tugasnya)

"(menjulurkan botol minum) Miku, kamu pasti capek, kan?", ujar Gakupo. "Ini aku bawain minum buat kamu.. Walaupun cuman air putih setidaknya cukup untuk menghilangkan rasa lelah, kan?"

"Ya ampun, Gakupo repot-repot!", sahut miku tersipu. "Makasih yaa.. Nggak apa-apa kok yang penting bisa dikonsumsi (tertawa kecil)"

(Miku segera meminum air mineral tersebut, tak lama kemudian ia mulai sering menguap dan mengeluh kepala pusing)

Akhirnya Miku pun tertidur di pundaknya Gakupo. Gakupo segera membawa Miku ke ruang praktek musik. Kemudian ia mengikat kencang tangan dan kaki Miku dalam posisi duduk. Setelah itu, ia segera merakit sebuah bom di atas meja yang didekatkan ke arah Miku.

Di tempat lain, Kaito sedang latihan band dengan Luka, Len dan Rin di studio band pribadinya. Tak lama ada telepon masuk di handphone milik Kaito.

….

"Apaaa…?", sahut Kaito.

(Luka dan kawan-kawan kaget)

"Miku dalam bahaya?", sahut Kaito dengan wajah terkejut.

"_Cepatlah datang ke gedung sekolah, saya tunggu kedatanganmu dalam waktu 20 menit, jika tidak jangan harap engkau masih bisa melihat orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupmu ini….. tersenyum lagi esok hari!"_

"(wajah bingung) Baiklah, saya segera ke sana!", ujar Kaito.

…..

"Ada apa sama Miku, Kaito?", tanya Rin panik.

"Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja!", jawab Kaito. "Teman-teman, maaf hari ini aku tidak bisa latihan sampai selesai…"

"(memegang pundak Kaito) Tidak apa-apa, segera selamatkan Miku!", kata Luka.

"Baiklah, aku mohon doa dari kalian semua!", sahut Kaito.

(Kaito berlari keluar studio)

"Hati-hati, Kaito!", teriak Len. "Jangan terburu-buru, yakinlah kalau Miku baik-baik saja!"

Kaito segera menuju ke sekolah menggunakan sepedanya, berharap semoga terror tadi hanyalah omong kosong.

Sambil menunggu Kaito, Gakupo pun menyempatkan waktunya untuk bermain piano. Ia memainkan sebuah lagu kematian yang diciptakan khusus untuk Miku dan Kaito. Ternyata lagu ini dapat membangunkan Miku dari pingsannya.

"(setengah sadar) Aku dimana?", gumam Miku linglung.

"Hai, princess..", sahut Gakupo yang mengenakan topeng setengah wajah dan jubah panjang berwarna hitam. "Aku tidak menyangka, lagu ciptaanku bisa membangunkanmu dari mimpi burukmu… (tertawa licik)"

"Kau… siapa sebenarnya?", tanya Miku panik. "Kenapa.. Kau mengikatku seperti ini di ruang musik?"

"Benarkah kamu ingin tahu siapa aku sebenarnya?", tanya Gakupo meyakinkan. "Baiklah, perkenalkan! Aku adalah…. Malaikat pengantar kabar kematian, sekaligus malaikat pengantar jasadmu ke surga… (tersenyum licik)"

"Apa?", tanya Miku. "Apa maksudmu? Kau ini sebenarnya makhluk apa?"

"(menempelkan jari telunjuk ke bibir Miku) Sssstt.., tenanglah sayaang..", ujar Gakupo. "(menoleh ke arah bom) Berharaplah ada malaikat yang datang menolongmu dalam waktu 17 menit lagi…."

"_Apa? Kenapa ada bom di situ?", gumam Miku dalam hati. "Sebenarnya apa maksudnya ia lakukan ini? Apa jangan-jangan dia….. akan meledakkan seluruh gedung sekolah?"_

"(berdiri dan berjalan menuju piano) Berdoalah, nak!", teriak Gakupo. "Berdoalah semoga kau tidak meledak bersama bom dan gedung sekolah ini….!"

(Gakupo tertawa sangat kencang)

Gakupo segera melanjutkan memainkan lagu kematian ciptaannya dengan semangat. Tak lama Kaito tiba di ruang musik tepat Miku dan Gakupo berada.

"Kaitoo…!", teriak Miku. "Tolong aku, Kaitoo!"

"(berlari ke arah Miku) Miku, kau?", sahut Kaito.

"(menghentikan bermain piano) Hey, jangan coba-coba kau mendekati my princess!", sahut Gakupo. "Santai saja, bro! Masih ada waktu 15 menit lagi…"

"(bernafas kelelahan) Apa?", gumam Kaito.

"(menghampiri Kaito) Oh iya sebelumnya aku ucapkan selamat datang malaikat penolong…?", sahut Gakupo. "(senyum licik) Akhirnya orang yang kau tunggu-tunggu datang juga, Miku?"

"Siapa kau?", tanya Kaito. "Apa modusmu melakukan ini semua, hah?"

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu alasannya?", gumam Gakupo. "Aku ingin kami berdua pergi ke surga bersama-sama.. Dan kau! Akan mati sia-sia!"

"Kami? Apa maksud omong kosongmu?", ujar Kaito. "(memukul Gakupo) Jangan harap kau akan merasakan itu semua! Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

(Kaito terus memukuli Gakupo, tak lama Gakupo terjatuh dan topeng yang ia kenakan terjatuh)

"Ga..Gakupo?", gumam Kaito kaget.

"Apa? Ga.. Gakupo?", gumam Miku.

"(menarik kerah Gakupo) Gakupo, apa yang kau lakukan?", tanya Kaito marah. "Kau ingin membunuh kita berdua, hah?"

(Gakupo tak menjawab)

"Jawab, Gakupo!", bentak Gakupo. "Jawab! Kenapa kau lakukan ini semua ke kita? Sadarilah, kita ini sahabat!"

"Apa kau bilang? Sahabat katamu?", gumam Gakupo geram. "(memukul balik Kaito) Apa maksudmu sahabat, hah? Mana ada sahabat yang hanya mementingkan pacarnya? Mana ada sahabat yang tega melihat sahabatnya sendiri sedang kesulitan dan sama sekali tidak mendapat _support_?"

"Gakupo, kau salah paham!", teriak Miku.

(Kaito dan Gakupo menoleh ke arah Miku)

"Kami bukan bermaksud berniat melakukan itu, justru kau yang selalu tertutup sama kita!", ujar Miku. "Seandainya kau merasa tidak nyaman, jangan dipendam sampai jadi dendam seperti ini"

"Kita minta maaf kalau selama ini hubungan kita semakin tidak jelas seperti ini, Gakupo..", kata Kaito.

"TIDAK ADA KATA MAAF UNTUK KALIAN!", teriak Gakupo geram. "(menoleh ke arah bom) Percuma saja kalian mau bilang apa! Bom itu adalah takdir kalian, dan takdir hidup kalian akan berakhir dalam waktu 6 menit lagi!"

(Miku dan Kaito sangat takut dan cemas)

(karena kesal, Gakupo segera mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dan langsung menembaki lemari kaca yang letaknya tak jauh dari Miku, wajah Miku pun penuh darah karena terkena serpihan kaca)

"(memukul Gakupo dari belakang) Baka! Jangan coba-coba kau lukai Miku!", teriak Kaito kesal.

(Kaito dan Gakupo saling memukul, hingga pistol milik Gakupo berhasil Kaito dapatkan dan langsung ditempelkan tepat di dahi samping Gakupo)

"Cepat matikan bom ini, masukkan sandinya!", ujar Kaito.

(Gakupo hanya bisa merunduk)

"Cepat, tunggu apa lagi!", bentak Kaito. "Semakin lama kau mengulur waktu bom itu akan memakan hidup kita!"

"(menggenggam kepalanya) Aku.. Aku lupa apa sandinya..", gumam Gakupo.

"Apa?", sahut Kaito. "Cepat ingat-ingat lagi, Gakupo..! Waktunya tinggal 4 menit lagi!"

(Gakupo mencoba memasukkan beberapa kata sandi, tapi lagi-lagi failed)

(bom menunjukkan waktu ledak tinggal 2 menit lagi)

"(mendorong Gakupo ke lantai) Awas, biar aku yang urus!", sahut Kaito.

Kaito mencoba membawa bom tersebut ke luar kelas. Tapi sekali lagi waktu ledak bom tersebut terus berjalan. Satu menit terakhir, Kaito sangat panik karena ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan agar bom itu tidak meledak.

"Kaito, lempar ke luar!", teriak Miku.

"Gimana caranya?", teriak Kaito panik.

"Tembak kaca jendela sampai pecah, setelah itu lempar bomnya ke luar!", jawab Miku.

Akhirnya Kaito lakukan apa yang Miku katakan. Kaca baru benar-benar pecah saat sepuluh detik terakhir. Saat itulah Gakupo berusaha untuk melarikan diri.

Lima detik terakhir, Kaito mulai melempar bom keluar. Tak lama… Suara ledakan bom yang amat kencang dan api yang berkobar di udara, menjadi sebuah pemandangan langka yang sangat menakjubkan.

Tak lama setelah itu, Gakupo sampai di lantai dasar gedung sekolah. Saat ia membuka pintu keluar…

"Jangan bergerak!", sahut seorang polisi menggunakan toa. "Anda telah kami kepung! Menyerah atau mati!"

Gakupo telah dikepung oleh banyak polisi yang telah berjaga di bawah gedung sekolah. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan menyerah, setelah itu polisi segera memborgolnya dan dibawa ke kantor polisi untuk diproses lebih lanjut. Sedangkan Kaito dan Miku segera dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk mendapat perawatan.

Keesokan harinya, Kaito dan Miku menghadiri persidangan Gakupo, meski tubuh mereka banyak perban akibat luka bekas kejadian kemarin. Kedatangan mereka pun cukup mengundang perhatian para wartawan yang sejak pagi telah memenuhi gedung Mahkamah Agung tersebut.

Cukup lama menunggu, akhirnya para hakim memasuki ruangan dan segera memulai persidangan.

"Baiklah para hadirin, kita langsung masuk ke agenda hari ini", sahut pak hakim.

Akhirnya sidang diawali oleh kesaksian Miku dan Kaito terhadap peristiwa kemarin yang terjadi. Begitu panjang proses pengadilan tersebut, hingga sidang ditunda beberapa jam untuk runding antar hakim.

Setelah selama kurang lebih 2 jam ditunda, sidang kembali dilanjutkan dan menghasilkan keputusan yang sangat mengejutkan.

"Saudara Gakupo, berdasarkan kasus yang bersangkutan, Anda telah melanggar 3 pasal sekaligus, yaitu penculikan, penganiayaan dan percobaan pembunuhan menggunakan senjata api, maka Anda harus menjalankan masa tahanan selama 15 tahun penjara…"

(ketukan palu sebanyak 3 kali)

Para wartawan pun terkejut dengan keputusan itu, sedangkan Kaito dan Miku hanya bisa menerima segala keputusan dari para hakim.

Saat keluar dari ruang sidang, Miku dan Kaito tampak pasrah. Tak lama disusul Gakupo yang dijaga ketat oleh anggota kepolisian. Miku secara reflek memanggil Gakupo.

"Gakupo?", sahut Miku dengan wajah kasihan.

(Gakupo hanya bisa menoleh dengan wajah dingin)

"Apa?", gumam Gakupo. "Kau puas dengan keputusan tadi, kan?"

"Ta..pi, kenapa kau harus lakukan ini semua?", ujar Miku. "Seandainya kau bisa selesaikan semuanya dengan baik-baik pasti kejadian ini tidak akan sampai ke pihak polisi apalagi kehakiman, Gakupo…?"

"(memejamkan matanya) Kumohon jangan bahas itu lagi sekarang!", kata Gakupo. "Tapi jujur aku merasa lebih lega dan senang seperti ini, jadi selama 15 tahun aku tidak akan menggangu hubungan kalian lagi, benar kan, Miku?"

"Gakupo?", gumam Miku.

"(menatap Kaito) Oh iya, Kaito.. Jaga Miku, jangan seperti aku yang sudah membuatnya menderita…", sahut Gakupo. "Ingat pesanku ini baik-baik, jangan sampai hal ini terjadi untuk kedua kalinya, atau lebih buruk.. Tak akan aku ampuni dirimu!"

(Kaito hanya mengangguk)

Setelah perbincangan singkat mereka itu, Gakupo segera digiring ke mobil polisi untuk dibawa ke rutan. Kepergian Gakupo sontak membuat Miku sedih, ia tak tega melihat sahabatnya diborgol, ditambah harus menahan rasa malu yang amat sangat di depan para wartawan. Ingin sekali membantunya, tapi apa mau dikata? Hukuman tetaplah hukuman, yang mau tak mau harus dijalankan.

Di penjara, Gakupo kembali melakukan hal di luar nalar manusia. Ia berjalan menuju paku tajam di sudut sel. Ia menusukkan jari telunjuknya hingga berdarah. Dengan darah segarnya, ia menuliskan "LOVE MAKES MY LIFE BROKEN" di dinding sel sebagai tanda pelampiasan kekesalannya terhadap Miku dan juga Kaito.

**SELESAI ^^**

**MAAF KALO AGAK GARINK YA .. XDD  
**

***berharap sajalah di fanfict yg selanjutnya lebih baik dari ini .. maklum lah, semua perlu waktu untuk belajar menjadi lebih baik lagi ^^  
**

**#tumbenbener? *loh .. ahahahahaa  
**

**udehan ah makin mablang entah kemane critanya, mending closet aja deh .. #ehh maksunya closing dulu .. hhe .. byeee~  
**


End file.
